Great Storm - Ships
These ships were available during the Great Storm event in 2016 (Jul 5th - Aug 2nd). HMS Newcastle Newcastle was a fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy, built by Phineas Pett II and launched in 1653. She fought against the Barbary Pirates in Porto Farina in Algiers and took part in the attack of Admiral Blake on Santa Cruz de Tenerife. During the Revolution of 1688 Newcastle defected to William of Orange, along most of the English Navy. Newcastle was wrecked at Spithead in the Great Storm of 1703. HMS Eagle HMS Eagle was a 10-gun advice boat launched in 1696. She was wrecked off Sussex coast in 1703. HMS Mortar The ship named HMS Mortar was a bomb vessel of the English Royal Navy, launched in 1693. It was wrecked in the Great Storm of 1703 near the Dutch coast. Northumberland HMS Northumberland was a 70-gun third-rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched at Bristol in 1679. She fought in the War of the Grand Alliance against the French. She was wrecked on 27 November 1703, on the Goodwin Sands. HMS Vigo HMS Vigo was a 48-gun fourth-rate ship launched in 1693 as HMS Dartmouth. She was captured by the French in 1695, retaken in 1702 and renamed HMS Vigo. She was lost in the Great Storm, off the Dutch coast on November 27th, 1703. HMS York Originally named Marston Moor was a 52-gun third rate frigate built for the navy of the Commonwealth of England, and launched in 1654. After the Restoration in 1660, she was renamed HMS York. She was wrecked near Harwich in 1703 in the Great Storm. HMS Restoration HMS Restoration was a 70-gun ship of the English Royal Navy, launched in 1678. She took part in the Battle of Barfleur against the French on 19 May 1692. Restoration was wrecked on the Goodwin Sands in the Great Storm of 1703. All 387 men were lost, including her captain, named Emms. HMS Vanguard HMS Vanguard was a 90-gun second-rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, built at Portsmouth Dockyard and launched in 1678. She took part in the Battle of Barfleur and Battle at La Hougue, the decisive battles of the Nine Years War in 1692. Vanguard sank in the Great Storm of 1703, while laid up for repairs at Chatham Dockyard. She was raised in 1704 for rebuilding and relaunched in 1710. In 1739 she was renamed HMS Duke, and rebuilt for a second time. Duke was broken up in 1769. Stirling Castle HMS Stirling Castle was a 70-gun third-rate ship of the line of the English Royal Navy, built at Deptford in 1679. She was wrecked on the Goodwin Sands on 27 November 1703 in the Great Storm. Unlike HMS Restoration and Northumberland which were also wrecked in the Great Storm, 21 people were saved. HMS Canterbury HMS Canterbury was an 8-gun storeship purchased in 1692 and foundered in the Great Storm of 1703 at Bristol. Her wreck was raised and then sold. HMS Reserve HMS Reserve was a 40-gun fourth-rate frigate of the English Royal Navy, built by Peter Pett II, and launched in 1650. She was wrecked off Yarmouth during the Great Storm of 1703. HMS Mary Launched in 1650 with the name Speaker, the 50-gun frigate was renamed to HMS Mary ten years later. Mary was rebuilt in 1688 as a 62 gun-third-rate ship of the line. She was wrecked on the Goodwin Sands in the Great Storm of 1703. Category:Event Ships